Love Lost, Love Found
by narutoluv323
Summary: "Yet I fear that the love I want is lost in the deep black hole where his heart should be." My first SasuSaku Chapter story. Rated M for language and later chapters. plz review and enjoy
1. Prologue

_Love Lost, Love Found_

_Prologue_

_"Sakura…Marry me" is how he said it. Straight to the point. There was no flower handed to me. No romantic dinner. Just a simple question, or more like a demand, but back then I was so head over heels for him that I happily replied " yes! Sasuke-kun"._

_I mean why wouldn't I say yes? I've been waiting for this moment my whole life, and I didn't care if he didn't truly love me. I knew from the start that this marriage would be rough, but in the end it didn't matter because he ask me to be his wife. I'm the one with the ring, and he is saying his " vows" to me just me and no one else. I was truly happy, but after four years of marriage I hoped that he would slowly grow some love for me. To show me that he some-what cares. Yet he doesn't. I'm the only one who's showing or giving any love._

_Why? Why is it just me? Why can't I be happy like all my other friends?_

_I try. I try so hard to give him what he wants, a family,_  
_but how can I when he refuses to make love to me? Whenever we have sex it feels more like a core on the to-do list to get out of the way. Oh God why do I love him so much. This is what I've always wanted. To be his wife. To be his everything, and for him to love me with all his heart. Yet I fear that the love I want is lost in the deep black hole where his heart should be._

__**Alright guys that's the prologue! There will be more chapters to come! Let me know what you think! PS. sorry it's so short :(**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up this morning to see Sasuke's side of the bed empty "he must already be at work" I mutter to myself. I get out of bed and run down stairs to find something to eat.

When I get down there I see a small lunch box " Sasuke forgot his lunch again" I say aloud .

I pick up the small box and open it to see the lunch I made the night before untouched. Four rice balls with three tomato slices. His favorite. I pill off the little sticky note on the inside that

reads "have a great day" knowing that he would never care to read it. "Well I better go give this to him, can't let the guy go hungry" but really I just want to get the chance to see him. That is if he lets me. I put on some pants, grab a banana for a quick snack and head out the door to the Uchiha Co.

When I got to the office all of the workers greeted me with smiles. They have to play nice since my husband is there boss. I walk over to the front desk and see Jugo who is head security for the building. Dressed in all black and a gun strapped to his side he looks pretty scary no wonder he's the best. " Lady Uchiha, how may I help you?" he ask in a monotone voice " oh, um I just need to bring up Sasuke's lunch" he nods " very well" he takes out his blackberry and quickly dials Sasuke's office " Uchiha-sama, your wife has something to bring you" he pauses "understood sir" Jugo puts his phone away and turns back to me " Karin shall be down shortly to receive the package, so if you would please" he points his hand towards the waiting area and soon get what he wants me to do. I smile lightly at Jugo " thank you Jugo-kun!" he blushes and turns his head " don't mention it."

I silently wait for Sasuke's assistant Karin to show up. Karin, that little slut. She really thinks I don't know what goes on with her and my husband when I'm not around. Oh but I do. I know more than she knows.

The door clicks open and the queen of whores herself graces me with her presence " Lady Uchiha, how lovely to see you again" fake bicth! " Karin" she smirk's and looks down to the lunch box in my hands " well, I'll make sure Sasuke-sama receives his little lunch" she grabs the lunch then starts to walk away, and that's when I smell it. The sent surrounding her body…is Sasuke. That's Sasuke's colonel, the one he wears everyday and she's drenched in it. I can't take it. The urge to cry is to strong, but I can't seem weak not in front of her.

So I ran out of the office before anyone could ask what was wrong. I needed to get away. I needed to go to a place that was free of anything that had to do with Sasuke.

*** That's all for chapter 1! tell me what you think and i hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went to the park to sit under my favorite tree. The tree was a big Sakura tree so you can guess why it's my favorite it's been there for me since I was little.

This tree is like a best friend that will let me cry on their shoulder, but before I could cry my eyes out I saw a little girl around 6 or 7 with white hair and purple eyes , she had a little purple dress on and white shoes with little flowers on them. She looked lost and was crying.

I got rid of my tears and walked over to the girl " hi, I'm Sakura. What's your name?" the girl looks at me kind of afraid but finally answers "m-my n-na-name is I-Iris" she sobs out I smile at her " well Iris what is a cute girl like you crying her eyes out for? Are you lost sweetheart?" she nods and points to the bench at the far end of the park. "My daddy went to go get us some ice cream and told me to stay on that bench, but I really wanted to play so I ran off a-and now I-I cant find him!" I hug the little girl "don't worry I'll help find your dad" Iris hugs me tight " thank you so much."

Me and Iris walked around the park trying to look for her father. "So , tell me Iris. What does your father look like?" she looks up at me with big purple eyes " well, he looks just like me! But as a boy " I giggle at her cuteness " anything else?" she thinks for a moment "Oh! His teeth are kind of like a sharks!" I stare at her "a shark you say" she giggles "hehehe, yea". Just then I saw man with white hair and purple eyes yelling " IRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Iris hears this and we both turn around " DADDY I'M OVER HERE!". He stopped running and looked at us first at to Iris then to me.

He smiled and walked over to us. " Iris didn't I tell not to move from that spot? You got me so worried when I didn't see you there." Iris lets go of my hand and hugs her father " I'm so sorry daddy" he rubs her head and smiles.

Wow his teeth are really like a sharks.

He then turns to look at me " thank you so much for finding her, I hope she wasn't a bother." I blush " o-oh your welcome, it was no big deal really" he chuckles " well anyway my name is Suigetsu Houzuki. What's your name?" he ask staring at me with his bright purple eyes "my name is um Sakura Haruno". He takes my hand and lightly kisses it sending a shiver up my arm " well Miss Haruno. Would you like to join me and Iris for some ice cream? You know as a thank you for finding her" he says with a grin " um that's real nice and all, but I should be getting home" I say as I start to walk away. He grabs my wrist

" well if you come with us, I can walk you home after" I smile at his efforts " I guess I could go for some free ice cream, thank you Suigetsu-san" he laughs " please call me Sui" I smiled, a real smile not a fake one like I put on for my friends " sure thing Sui-kun".


End file.
